


[Podfic] If Music Be the Food of Love

by schittposting



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting/pseuds/schittposting
Summary: “Or maybe I won’t play a song at all this time. Maybe I’ll read an original poem.”“Oh my god.” David looks like he’s in physical pain at the idea. “I can’t tell if you’re joking. Please tell me you’re joking.”Rose Apothecary has its second open mic night. Set a few weeks after Singles Week.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic] If Music Be the Food of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Music Be the Food of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861661) by [schittposting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting/pseuds/schittposting). 



> I'm trying my hand at podficcing for the first time! If you like it, please leave a comment and let me know which of my other fics you'd like me to podfic. :)


End file.
